Deacon and Devon's night for Viper's kitten
by Lady Fritzy
Summary: read it damn it.


**Deacon and Devon Bedroom Scene**

I woke with lips on my throat, traveling slowly down tot eh crevasse between my cleavage.

"Deacon, what in the _hell_ are you doing?" I asked and pushed my blond hair out of my face.

"Im trying to make hot passionate love to my beautiful wife" he whispered his mouth still on my skin making me shiver despite my iron clad control.

"And I suppose 'I've got a head ache' wouldn't stave your advance?" I asked momentarily forgetting this was my goal. I was supposed to the hum to relax enough to trust me. I sigh and ran my fingers though his soft black hair. Deacon slid his hands up my sides lifting up my nightgown in the process. My breath caught in my throat.

"Deacon" I whisper as he sucked on the expanse if skin just below my right breast.

"Yes Devon?" he asked looking up into my eyes just like old times. At the thought of 'old times' I got butterflies in my stomach and I felt myself grow wet, to a point I was almost ashamed. He still had a tight on my body's memory obviously.

"Love, you haven't changed a bit" Deacon laughed after a few minutes if me staring at him without saying a thing. I shook my head and rolled my eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit either, cocky as ever" I said. Deacon laughed again his eyes flashing.

"Yet I still worship every inch of your body." Deacon breathed and kissed my stomach. I closed my eyes and massaged his head with my fingers, as he kissed me.

"Do you love me?" Deacon asked suddenly. I hesitated. Did I still love him? The truth was…yes.

"Yes I do" I whispered. But that wouldn't stop me from putting a silver stake through his heart when the time came.

"Say it" Deacon demanded

"I love you Deacon Frost" I said with a forced smile. I didn't bother to ask him if he loved me to. I could pretend he did. At least that's what I told myself.

"What are you thinking about?" deacon asked as he stared at me curiously.

"Kiss me" I said simply. Deacon obliged my request and slid up to kiss me gently, but before long the kiss turned more intense and hardcore. I bit back a moan. Man I missed his kisses. I missed his body molding with mine.

"More" he growled and ripped my nightgown down the front fully exposing my breasts to his hungry mouth. This time I couldn't hold back the moan. Deacons hot tongue circled my already hardened perky nipple, before he sucked hard as his nimble fingers tweaked my other nipple making me arch my back.

"As responsive as ever I see" Deacon laughed and moved to suck my other nipple wile his free hand slipped down between my legs. I felt the first light touch if his long slender fingers against my slick wet vagina lips and it made me hiss. His middle finger slid in me rubbing against my tight inner walls before he went directly to my G-spot making electric sparks all down my spine and had me seeing stars. He always did know how to please me. I slid my hands over his back digging my nails into his shoulders making him hiss in pain and pleasure. He ground his palm against my sensitive clit making me scream his name.

"That's right baby…scream my name…..who owns you? Who makes you hot and wet? Who fills you to the point of breaking?" Deacon hissed as he ground his palm against my clit again wile pumping his middle finger into me, brushing my G-spot.

"God…" I hiss throwing my head back and feeling a hot ball tighten im my lower abdomen. Deacon grinned.

"That's one of my many names but I was looking for 'Deacon'" Deacon said. I wanted to smack him for being such a cocky bastard but he was right. I was soaked and I couldn't seem to make my muscles move as he added another finger and twisted his wrist. I screamed again and again, then with one last stroke of his fingers and a excruciatingly delicious grin on my clit I came apart screaming at the top of my lungs. I was an arrow and he the bow. Deacon had shot me so high i was worried i would never come back down.

"Devon honey….." Deacon whispered as I opened my eyes.

"Ready for more?" he asked wile grinning and motioning down to his raging hard on. I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. Deacon's grin widened. He pulled my arms above my head gently, before spreading my legs with his free hand and settling between them. He nuzzled my breasts and sighed before he, without waning, pushed into me. I screamed (…well squeaked because of our earlier activities left me with a lack of voice) once he was fully sheathed inside me he pulled my legs up around his waist giving him more room to thrust. He slid out slowly, all the way to his tip before slamming back in and pulling out again hitting my G-spot every time. Man he was good. I scratched my nails down his back leaving red welts im sure. He hissed again.

"So tight…..hot…mmm….mine" Deacon grunted out as he picked up the pace. He must have known I hadn't slept with anyone since him. I moaned and gripped his shoulders for support.

"harder" I whispered in his ear. He slowed momentarily before pulling out and slamming into me with all of his strength. I screamed again and bit his shoulder. He groaned and held my head there as the blood flowed down his shoulder. He pulled back and brought my legs up over his shoulders and slammed harder and faster into me making a familiar ball of heat start to build in my stomach. I felt his member twitch inside me, signaling he was close as well. He drove me to a breaking point and driving me harder.

"Devon…..I love you" He hissed out as he felt my walls clench around his engorged cock. I bit his shoulder even harder as I came. His word resounding thought my head. I felt him come directly after me, shooting his hot seed into me. With a few last thrusts he stopped and tried to catch his breath. he didn't pull out instead he situated my exhausted body on top of his and wrapped his arms around me.

"did you mean it?" I whispered unintentionally.

"yes" deacon whispered back.

"I love you" he said as he ran his fingers down my back in a soothing motion.

"I love you" I said and drifted off content to just be in the moment and not remember what had to be done soon.


End file.
